Of Templars And Bards
by Im Somewhat Important
Summary: Relationships are hard to maintain; especially during a blight. An act of impulse ruins the relationship between Alistair and Kayla Amell. Will they find each other once again or will a certain bard stand in the way?
1. Chapter 1: A Big Mistake

_**A/N:** Wow, my first fanfic...ever! I will admit I've read more than my share of various stories but I never thought that I would never post something but here I am on this site showing you guys and gals the method that is my madness; or is that madness that is my method...I forget which LOL;). I've never seen much of a Alistair/Leliana pairing so I'm filling that quota; at least I hope so. Anyway drop a line if you like or not. Don't be afraid to voice you're opinion. I'm a tough kid...I can take it. _

**Oh yea before I forget: Everything having to do with Dragon Age is copyrighted and owned by the fine people at Bioware. I glad they allow people like us to borrow them from time to time. **

Alistair could only look on with clenched fists, eyes filled with sadness and a face contorted into a visage of anger and resentment as his brain tried to comprehend what he was witnessing. Kayla Amell, his love, his heart was in _**his **_arms; _**touching**_ the way he touches her, _**kissing**_ the way he kisses her, showing _**him**_ her face of _**ecstasy**_ and _**bliss**_ that was supposed to be meant for him. He could only think _if she didn't love me then why accept the rose, my declaration of love and why even bother spending the night together if all she wanted was __**him**_. As Alistair feels his heart begin to beat faster and tear an all too familiar Orlesian accent fill his ears.

"Oh Alistair there you are; I was getting worried you would never come back with the firewood; we still have to cook the fish you caught no?".

But her words fell on deaf ears as he continued to stare; he could feel his tears begin to fall as Leliana cocks her head slightly wondering what has hurt him this badly.

"Alistair are you okay? What are you staring- Oh Maker!".

Leliana could only gasp in horror as she takes in heart-breaking sight. What surprises her is the the fact that Zevran hasn't even notice that he and Kayla have an audience. To Leliana the romance of Alistair and Kayla is something worthy of legends; how the last two Grey Wardens in Ferelden fell in love during the blight. But like Alistair she feels like this is a personal betrayal since its no secret to the other companions that Leliana cared deeply for Zevran but now she could now only feel disgust for the former crow. She grabs Alistair by his elbow trying to lead him away from the depressing sight. It wasn't easy since his body felt rooted to the ground; as if everything about him died that night and all that was left was a shell that used to go by the name Alistair.

Back at camp Wynne, Sten and Kayla's dog Jonas are sitting by the fire eating and enjoying the comfortable silence when they hear Leliana and Alistair come back to camp in a hurry. The others tried their best not to listen in but it became apparent that to them that both of them are troubled.

"Alistair are you okay". Leliana lets go of his elbow and wraps an arm around his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. She tries to sound concern but she can't help but be angry and outraged by Kayla and Zevran's betrayal.

"Tell me that wasn't real, please Leliana, tell me I didn't just see them _**together.**_ Just tell to wake up and I'll wake up in my tent with Kayla in my arms and I can hold her close and say it was all a dream. I j-just w-want t-t-this-". Alistair suddenly collapses under his own weight while putting his hands on his face. He just couldn't get the images out of his head; his beloved and the former crow naked and their bodies intertwined with each other. He wanted to cry more but he couldn't find anymore tears, just this perpetual numbness in his body, mind and soul. To Alistair this was his first relationship. He had fallen hard for the beautiful circle mage since Ostagar and confessed his feelings before going to the circle tower; Kayla was even the first woman he had slept with. His only thoughts were now _what changed? What did I do wrong? What can I do to make it better?_

As he continued to ponder what else he did wrong he didn't notice Leliana throw her other arm around him and tighten her hold on him as Kayla and Zevran can back to camp from their _**session**_**. **She could only glare daggers at them both as she continued to hold Alistair as tightly as she can.

"Leliana, whats wrong with Alistair?" Kayla said with look of curiosity and concern. As she reaches out to touch Alistair's face, Leliana immediately slaps away her hand and continues to hold him.

"Seriously Leliana what happened?".

Leliana simply lets go of Alistair, walks up Kayla while ignoring Zevran, gets inches away from her face and simply says in an angry, seething whisper:

"We saw everything"

As Leliana gathers Alistair and leads him to his tent, Kayla's face twists into a look of shock and shame. She gives Zevran a quick glance not giving him enough time to comfort or reassure her, walks back , enters her tent and plops down on her bedroll. Everything catches to her and she sobs quietly. She knows that sooner or later she would have to talk to Alistair. But for right now she would give him space. Her quiet sobs grew louder and became actually tears of regret as she has now realize the full brunt of her mistakes; knowing that they soon will have dire consequences. She knows that this single act of impulse with ruin relationships and create problems that may never be solved.

As Kayla continues to cry herself to sleep only three words repeat in her mind over and over again:

_I'm sorry Alistair..._

_**A/N:** hope you like it. I haven't really figured out a updating schedule so I'll update when I can. I let all of you know when I can find a steady schedule. Anyway till next chapter...Peace;)  
_


	2. Chapter 2: How To Piss Off A Templar

_**A/N:** Here it is chapter 2..._

Mornings in camp for the most part are peaceful; filled with light banter between companions, tents and supplies packed up with Bodahn's adopted son Sandal sometimes yelling out "Enchantment!" which earns a light chuckle from the group and ease the tension on what could be considered hard and dangerous times. But this morning was different. This morning in particular was filled a uncomfortable, awkward silence.

The Warden and her companions were feeling the aftermath of last night. It didn't take a scholar to figure out what happened; Kayla has been cheating on Alistair with Zevran. What made the matter worst was the fact that Leliana also had found out and became involved since it was no secret that she cared deeply for Zevran, even to go as far as to defend him and his intentions to the other members of this rag-tag group. Kayla's actions most of affected her relationship with Alistair. She couldn't even bare to look at him or even be near him as they march on to Redcliffe. Morrigan, having heard about what happened between the two wardens could only see how it will only give her more ammunition to her "Piss Off Alistair Every Chance She Gets" campaign. She couldn't help herself as she trots ahead to be beside Alistair and continues her usual ritual of getting under the ex-Templar' skin.

"So Alistair...".

"No now Morrigan I'm not in the mood" he says through clenched teeth.

"Now now don't be like that, I can understand why are so upset".

"You...understand...". Alistair begins to breathe slowly, drawing on the meditation exercises he learned during his Templar training in attempt to calm himself down. "This I have to hear".

"Tis a shame what happened between you too; but of course you realize this was inevitable".

Upon hearing those words he turns to look at the apostate square in her face. "Come again?".

"It is as I said, this separation was inevitable, love is foolish. A misguided attempt at happiness; for you see true love, like fruit, only rots and goes stale. Passion and lust is the only reality in this world. And when it comes to these truths, I'm afraid my dear Templar you don't measure up".

Hearing these words Alistair could feel anger building up inside but he remains calm as Morrigan continues to cut him with her words.

"I mean look at your competition". Morrigan gestures towards Zevran. "Its pretty obvious why she choose him over you in the end" she said as she got closer to him and begins to slightly stroke his arm speaking to him in a low sultry, teasing voice. "Just look at him: his looks, the way words roll of his tongue, his accent, but most of all his _**experience**_ with women. No wonder that Chantry twit was so enamored with him". At this point Morrigan was so close to him that he could feel her breath slightly tickle his neck. This alone was pissing off Alistair to the point that he was shaking slightly.

This was the reaction Morrigan was looking for. Now it was time to drive the nail in his coffin. "No wonder our leader chose him over you. I'm not surprised you didn't notice the first time they were together". Her words caused him to stop in place and in turn for everyone to stop. Alistair, at this point, couldn't stop shaking which caused Morrigan to chuckle at the different reactions she was getting from the ex-Templar. "Tis no wonder you didn't notice when you lost her since you are so stup-".

"ENOUGH!" Alistair shouted causing Morrigan and the other companions to take a couple of steps back. "Just leave me alone" he said in a sad tone. Usually when the witch began her war of the words he would fight back, but not today. Alistair still felt the horrible sting of the night before; simply put he lack the energy and conviction to engage in their usual ritual of trading insults. He could only thank the maker that they made to Redcliffe in record time.

Kayla and her companions listen as Bann Teagan explains what has been happening in Redcliffe; at night the living dead rush and attack the village and the same thing was going to happen again tonight. Teagan accidentally lets it slip that Alistair is the bastard son of King Maric. Kayla and the others are shocked by the news. She felt sad and a little betrayed that Alistair never told her this but in a way she fully understood why he didn't. After gaining the necessary supplies the group rested and waited for nightfall.

Alistair managed to remove the last piece of his plate mail and somehow is able to find his bed after fighting off the undead. His actions have shocked and scared some of his fellow travelers which in turn allow him his own room at the inn while the others were scattered about resting in the village. He is known for defending his companions, striking with precision and following orders to the letter; the man who fought the living dead today was something completely different. He fought like a man possessed. He showed a level of brutality that would make any darkspawn cower in fright. No plan, no strategy just his sword and shield and the living dead as he slaughtered them with no remorse or mercy.

Everyone decided to stay away from him after the last ghoul was killed. Kayla still needed to talk to him, to explain herself and her actions but last night made her feel it would be impossible to talk to him. She was beginning to see how much damage she has caused. For now she would continue to respect his space, praying to the maker that one day he would forgive her and that they would be together again.

In the middle of the night light knocking on his door wakes Alistair up from the usual blight inspired nightmare. He was surprised to see who was at his door: a sad Orlesian bard. They both continue to look at each for a few awkward minutes before Leliana finally said in a low tone

"May I come in?".

Truthfully Alistair wanted to be and suffer alone but a small part of himself wanted and craved any form of attention and company.

"Sure why not".

As Leliana entered his room Alistair quickly looked around to make sure she wasn't seen and quickly close the door.

_**A/N:** tell me what you think: good or bad?_


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward Moments With A Bard

_**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed and to those with set up story/author alerts. I can see why a lot of authors love reviews. It really feels good to be recognized for sharing whatever your imagination and inspiration decides to give you. Anyway I don't know how long this story will be since this is my very first one but I hope to not make it too long. Anyway enough about me...ON WITH THE SHOW!_

Alistair was somewhat glad to have some kind of company this night; although he secretly wished that it was Kayla that came to see him. Although he was still pretty upset with her, he felt that he owed her at least a chance to explain herself. All he could think about at this point was how badly Kayla had hurt him. But for now he pushed aside those thoughts for now as he wondered what did Leliana wanted to talk about; since she didn't start to talk right away he decided to break the awkward silence.

"So, um exciting day huh?" Alistair said as he begins to rub the back of his neck.

"Yes the blight does make times exciting, no?" Leliana said as she sits close next to him on his bed.

They both continue to sit in and comfortable yet awkward silence. Not knowing what to talk about next Leliana blurts out:

"You scared me today".

Alistair looks at her with a curious look on his face. "Really?".

"Yes you did; I've never seen that side of you before. You fought more like beast than a man. I would of never thought that you would be able to show no mercy or restraint for your enemy, living or undead. It didn't help the fact that for the last ghoul you repeatedly bash its head in with your shield".

Alistair couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. "It was a bit excessive huh?".

"Actually it was a lot excessive" Leliana said with a amused look on her face.

Hoping the change the subject about his different methods of "overkill" Alistair simply asks her:

"Leliana, are you okay?".

Her expression goes from quirky amusement to sad and somber as she says in a silent whisper "No I'm not".

He replies "You know I'm supposed to be the hurt, moody person here. Its my job now and I'm sorry to tell you but we are all full up on the depression quota".

Leliana smiled at Alistair's attempt at humor. But she felt that she had to talk somebody, unload some of the things that were beginning to eat her up inside.

"Why did he do it, just why? I can't understand his reasoning. He knew that Kayla was with you and yet he stole her away from you. Even after he knew how I felt about him, I didn't exactly hide my feelings for him. How stupid can a man be?".

"If you ask me, pretty stupid. I should know, according to the witch my intelligence is similar to that of a toadstool and she said and I quote". Alistair then says in an mocking impression of Morrigan " Tis a shame that the great and mighty Grey Wardens could ever allow someone like you to join unless they needed a new jester".

Both Alistair and Leliana share a good laugh at his horrible impression of the apostate. Before long her laugh becomes small sobs and eventually becomes a big mess as she feels her tears fall and cries loudly.

"_Oh this isn't good, oh great what am I supposed to do?_" is all Alistair could think about as he watch Leliana cries her eyes out. Like for what she did for him, Alistair wraps his arms around her and allows her to sob on his shoulder. While gently stroking her hair he couldn't help but think that she felt good in his arms. He didn't know how long he held her but he noticed that she had finally stopped sobbing. As he began to slowly pull away he took a chance to get a closer look at Leliana. This was the first time he really looked at her. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by her deep blue eyes, soft skin, beautiful dark red hair and full pouting lips.

He couldn't explain what possessed him to do this, no matter if it was comfort for him or her, he cups his hands on Leliana's face and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Leliana's eyes bulged in shock to what he did. On impulse she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a mind blowing, soul searing kiss. She couldn't help but sigh into Alistair's mouth as he snakes his arms around her waist and deepens the kiss; his tongue begging for entry which she couldn't help but allow, their tongues lightly flicking and dancing against each other. By the time they separate needing air, reality sets in.

When a person finds themselves in a situation like this overwhelmed with the emotions Leliana was feeling, it is the option to either stay or run. Feeling vulnerable and that in a way she took advantage of Alistair, she quickly exits his room running as fast as legs can take her. Alistair could only stare at the door, lightly touching his lips trying to comprehend what just happened. Rather than try to use logic as to why she kissed him, he just basked in the moment that they both just shared. "I'll worry about this in the morning" he mumbles to himself as he settles into for the first time a dreamless, deep sleep.

_**A/N:** I still don't have a schedule for releases so they will be sporadic at best. Anyway till next time folks...Peace!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Mage's Introspective

_**A/N:** Thanks again to those who author/story/favorite alerted. I have to say I'm enjoying myself with these little project that I'm planning more works in the future before I start a very big project (for me anyway LOL). I forgot to mention this but the last chapter was part 1 of 3 chapters that are linked together; pretty much a lot of different things are happening at once. Anyway enough talk...ON WITH THE SHOW!_

**Oh yea I forgot to mention I don't Dragon Age. I really don't, the people at bioware owns it. And that makes me a sad panda=(**

For Kayla, she felt that this could be another restless night. She was gracious that Kaitlyn allowed her and some of the other companions to stay in her home. She couldn't help but think about what happened today; how Alistair showed a side of himself she had never seen before; a creature of pure sadness and unrelenting rage. And she knew it was all her fault. For Kayla, she was never good when it came to relationships. Raised in the tower, she had never attracted the attention of the male apprentices. Sure Kayla was very beautiful with her long raven black hair, silky smooth skin, full pink pouting lips and a bubbly and optimistic personality. What set her apart from the other girls was her penetrating and exotic dark violet eyes; eyes that any man could easily get lost in. Sure she had the looks but what she lacked the experience on how to flirt or recognize a man's true intentions. Her and Alistair's courtship was one of awkward words and blushing cheeks. Eventually Alistair would finally make the first move and make their relationship "official" making him a happy man. Everything was fine until Zevran came along.

Kayla couldn't help but find his demeanor and personality original. She found his laid back, jovial mannerisms rather unique and refreshing. Due to her inexperience she took his shameless flirting, lewd comments and sudden attentiveness as Zervan having interest in her and he picked up on her inexperience and naivety. While it took a long time for Alistair to finally ask her to bed, it took merely two nights for the former crow to seduce her. Unlike the virginal Templar, the lecherous assassin was more experienced and knew exactly how to touch and tease and knew exactly how to make Kayla scream and moan and bring her to absolute bliss. Kayla knew she loved Alistair but Zevran was her drug; an addiction she couldn't quit.

She couldn't help but toss and turn in her bed as the scenes and events played themselves over and over again. Kayla knew that her selfish indiscretions had also hurt another relationship, her friendship with Leliana. When they first met in Lothering, they immediately hit it off. Kayla couldn't help but be fascinated by the bard's various tales of fork lore and legend. She also loved Leliana's various rambles about Orlesian fashion. Kayla found it soothing to listen her talk and ramble on because it make the mission to end the blight not as serious and reminded her of a simpler time where she lived in the tower reading about the customs and history of Orlais.

Kayla knew of bard's infatuation with Zevran but by this time she was already "involved" with the assassin. She hoped to the maker that both Leliana and Alistair never found out but they did and she couldn't help but think that they both hate her. All because she couldn't deny the crow her body. At this point she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep. She needed her fix and she knew where her drug was located. She knew what she was doing was wrong but since her crimes of lust and passion was in the light, she no longer had to hide it.

She didn't have to walk far to get what she wanted; his room was at the end of the hall. A simple knock at the door reveals her sexual fixation.

"I knew you would come" said the former crow in a cocky and seductive tone.

Kayla knew eventually she would have to stop this affair since she wanted Alistair back but for now she would give in; she would feed her addiction and simply enjoy the high.

_**A/N:** I apologize it this is short but It played out this way and I wanted to flesh out Kayla's personality and history a little bit. Anyway I finally got a schedule! You can count on me to update every Tuesday and Saturday unless something comes up. Till next time...PEACE._


	5. Chapter 5: A Bard's Discovery

_**A/N:** Here it is...Chapter 5. I will admit, it may not be my best chapter. But no matter since this is my first fanfic ever. On another note this fic is pulling in some serious numbers which I have to give thanks to those who are taking time to read whatever comes out my head. But enough griping, ON WITH THE SHOW..._

**On again I don't own Dragon Age, I really don't. All I own is a old dell laptop, a pair old converse all-stars and an over-active imagination.**

Leliana did not know how long she ran but she knew why; she had kissed Alistair. But it was no ordinary kiss. It was a kiss of passion; the kind of passion she thought she would never experience again. It was interesting to her that it was Alistair of all people who she shared this kiss with. She honestly wished that it was Zevran she shared that kiss with but she now knew that it would never happened; not after finding out that Kayla was with him the whole time.

Before she knew it, Leliana found herself in the chantry, wandering aimlessly thinking about her past. It was just yesterday when she was just a ley sister, trying to escape her past as a bard. She had finally found the peace that she longed for. It took a vision and a fateful meeting in a tavern for her to realize that she can help the last two Gray Wardens save Ferelden. She couldn't help but be instantly drawn to Kayla. It was if they were old friends reuniting after a long absence. They would talk about anything, well mostly Leliana would ramble on and Kayla would just quietly listen. They became fast friends in no time. Leliana couldn't help but giggle softly to herself at the memories of nights spent staring at the stars and regaling Kayla with her various stories of love and loss.

She couldn't help but also think about another member of the group; the former Antivan crow Zevran. Leliana could clearly remember the day when the assassin ambushed them in attempt to kill the last two Grey Wardens and how he was easily beaten. She was the one who stood up to Kayla, defending Zevran's deal to help the Gray Wardens. She also had ulterior motives: she was infatuated with the former crow; one could say love at first sight. But that was then and this was now since she knows the horrible truth; betrayed by her friend and the object of her infatuation. As she sat down in one the Chantry's corners Leliana could feel the tears begin to fall as she put her hands to her face and silently sob to herself.

Leliana felt a warm hand on her shoulder snap her out of her depressing stupor. She was shocked to see it was Bann Teagan.

"My lady is there something wrong?" Teagan said in a concerned tone.

"No, I am fine, just thinking".

"What are you thinking about; don't tell me another man, I can tell these things" he now said in a low, amused tone.

Leliana removed her hands from her face and gives the Bann a curious look. "Its that obvious, no?".

"It saddens me to see a beautiful woman such as yourself cry over someone that doesn't desire you no longer. I say look at you, you have very beautiful eyes any man could get lost in". Teagan couldn't help but get close to Leliana and wipe away some of her tears away with his fingertips.

Leliana couldn't hide the giggle that came out her mouth.

She couldn't help but take in Teagan's facial features. Leliana couldn't help but think _this Teagan is a very attractive man; He doesn't look older than Alistair._

When she heard Alistair's name in her mind, she could feel a small fire flicker and burn in her stomach. She couldn't help but think about the kiss they shared. The more she thought about it the more bigger the flame became. Teagan literally had to snap her out of her dreamy state.

"As long as you feel better my lady, but I must bid you good night; you'll need your rest for tomorrow we go to the castle". At this point Teagan noticed that Leliana was in her own world and decided to go to sleep; He couldn't help but find the bard very attractive. He wouldn't press the issue; in the end he would give her time to heal and perhaps one day he would pursue her when she was ready.

Leliana had an idea that Teagan wished to get to know her better but she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. She could feel her heart beating faster, her body begin to tingle and her mind becoming slightly fuzzy. That is when it dawned on her; a sudden revelation that hit her harder than any darkspawn arrow or mage spell...

She was falling in love with Alistair.

_**A/N:** My next chapter will be uploaded on wednesday, not tuesday since I have to go to a wedding. On thing, I apologize to Teagan fans (you know who you are) if I make him appear somewhat sleazy and somewhat an opportunist but it will play a part later (oops I said too much LOL). So till then folks PEACE..._


	6. Chapter 6: Jealously And Amulets

_**A/N: **Wow 800+ hits...I have to say thanks for all the love and to those who have reviewed and set up alerts. Well anyway enjoy the chapter;)_

For Kayla, solving the issue of what was causing the undead to attack Redcliffe village was no doubt one of the most physical and emotional taxing events of her life. Being raised in the tower didn't prepare her all the mana she would use when dealing with the legions of the undead and demons unleashed in the castle. It also didn't help that had she encountered her traitorous ex-friend: the blood mage known as Jowan. She could remember the time she attempted to help him try to escape from the tower with his girlfriend, the Chantry Sister Lily. The plan went to crap when Senior Enchanter Irving and Knight Commander Greagoir was waiting for them outside the phylactery storage. Kayla would never suspected that Jowan would actually use blood magic to escape. She was about punished but Duncan stopped them and conscripted her into the Gray Wardens.

She really need a friend and since the two people she truly cared about weren't talking to her she only had Zevran to count on. After dealing with Connor's Desire Demon, Kayla found herself in his arms. Alistair couldn't help but feel an all too familiar pang of jealously rise in his gut. Kayla could feel his eyes on her but she didn't care, for the moment it felt good to have her drug.

While dealing with the Desire Demon, nobody noticed that Leliana had quickly and quietly slipped out the room to explore the castle. She felt that she wasn't really any use at all in the mage ceremony to enter the fade. She also left because Teagan was there and she could feel his eyes on her. While exploring the castle Leliana found herself in Arl Eamon's study. She took the time to look at the various maps, books and other odds and ends that she found fascinating.

Finding herself bored and nosy Leliana picked and prodded through Eamon's desk. While searching she opens one particular drawer and notices something shiny at the bottom. She fishes it out and takes notice of its appearance. A small amulet with the picture of Andraste's Flame; she also takes in the fact that it is riddled with cracks. It was as if it was thrown against the wall and then painstakingly put back together.

After admiring it for a brief moment it dawned of her as to what it is, she recognizes it as the amulet that belongs to Alistair. Leliana remembers a time she overheard a story about its origin.

_(Flashback)_

_It was another peaceful night at camp; Morrigan was at her own camp making potions, Sten circling the camp on patrol while Wynne was reading "The Rose Of Orlais" or as she calls it her "Naughty Woman Novel" with Jonas the dog asleep at her side. Leliana found herself tuning her lute; she couldn't help but listen in on Kayla and Alistair's conversation._

"_So tell me something about yourself, Alistair" Kayla shyly asked._

"_What, that I love cheese and have a mild obsession with my hair" Alistair replies with a amused look on his face._

"_No something new silly" she quickly replies with a playful smack on his arm._

_He amusingly retorts with "Not when you abuse me like that woman". _

_She giggles lightly then says "I mean what about past, how did you become a Templar?"._

_Alistair couldn't help but get nervous by the question. He was glad by the fact that she didn't mind the fact that he used to be a Templar since most mages hated Templars. Preparing himself he takes a deep breath, looks at Kayla in her eyes and begins his story._

"_Well technically I'm a bastard, and before you say something else I mean the fatherless kind". He chuckled lightly at the small joke he just made. "Arl Eamon raised me the best way he could until he married an Orlesian noblewoman. She hated the rumors stating that I was his bastard, which I wasn't so at the tender age of ten he shipped me off to the chantry. He visited me from time to time but eventually he stopped. I remembered before I left in anger I took my amulet that my mother gave me and smashed it on the wall. I realized it was a mistake, that was the only thing I had left of my dead mother"._

_Moved by this story, Kayla threw her arms around Alistair and hug him tightly._

"_Well if this was what would happen if I told you I would of did it a long time ago"._

_Kayla could only laugh at his attempts to make the serious conversation light with his brand of humor. She then snaked her around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Leliana's eyes became wet with tears by Alistair's confession. But for her it only raised a new question: "Who is Alistair's real father?"._

_(End Flashback)_

Shaking herself from her daydream, Leliana pockets the amulet and runs back to the main chamber to find Alistair.

Meanwhile Alistair could find his jealously turn into anger as he glares at Zevran's arm snaked around Kayla's waist as Teagan gives them the idea to go to Denerim to look up a brother Genetivi who was researching Andraste's ashes. He was about to say something to Kayla when he could feel a pair of arms pull him out the room and pin him against the wall.

"Surprised to see me Alistair?" Leliana said with a slightly amused tone.

"Actually I was counting on you being another ghoul so that I could kill you and not the assassin".

"Well my friend you can't be mad at them forever, no?".

Alistair began to rub the back of his neck with his hand trying not to notice that the bard was a little to close for comfort.

"You're right but I can't help it. Every time I see them, I can't help but feel angry, upset, betrayed..."

Leliana quickly interrupts and says"I know but sooner or later you have to forgive them since there are bigger things at stake, yes?".

She then pulls something out of a small pocket in her leather armor and places it in Alistair's large hands.

"Recognize it?".

Alistair studies it only to immediately recognize it as his mother's amulet.

"Where did you get this?".

"I found it in Eamon's study".

"But I thought I lost this".

"Maybe he meant to give this back to you, yes?".

Alistair was overwhelmed with sheer giddiness as he found himself wrapping his strong arms around Leliana and hugging her tightly.

"Alistair...can't...breathe...".

He loosen his hold on her but still has his arms around her. On another impulse he crashes his lip onto hers. It starts pretty tame but then he surprises her by snaking his tongue into her mouth lightly licking the inside and slightly nibble on her bottom lip. She couldn't help but melt into him, lightly sucking on his tongue. Leliana could once again feel her heart beating fast while her head was getting that all too familiar intoxicating fuzzy feeling.

When they pulled themselves apart needing air, Alistair cups Leliana's face and gently stroke her cheek with his thumb.

While staring into her beautiful blue eyes he says " I know the last time this happen it was an impulse but how I feel now, honestly I can't put it into words but to me it feels right".

Leliana smiled at him and replies " well if you think about what just happened was another impulse, no?".

He chuckled lightly at her humor and retorts "but was it the right impulse?".

She wraps her arms around his neck and says "very right".

As they kiss in the hallway, they both don't know where this will go. But for now they like where they are: in each other arms.

_**A/N:** Don't worry folks I've had a good chance to catch up on my RL obligations so now i'm back to my usual upload schedule. Anyway till then folks...PEACE._


	7. Chapter 7: Prelude To Trouble

_**A/N:** Chapter 7 for your viewing pleasure. Quick note if I made a mistake with names and places feel free to let me know. Anyway on with the show..._

**I wish I owned Dragon Age but I don't; Bioware does**

Alistair couldn't help but find the newest member to join their merry band a little...unnerving. Ever since the rag-tag group led by Kayla left Redcliffe they made a little side trip to a small village called Honneleath with the idea to claim a golem using a control rod given to them by a wayward merchant. After dealing with the village's various problems ranging from darkspawn to possessed cats they received the words to activate the lumbering titan. He found its personality unsettling; nothing says dangerous than a walking mass of stone and rock with a sarcastic and temperamental deposition that comes complete with an obsession with killing anything with feathers and wings.

While marching along towards Denerim Leliana couldn't help but think about the short time she has spent together with Alistair. She couldn't help but think about both times they kissed; she blushed at the thought of his soft lips and tongue. His fingers snaked into her hair while feeling his body heat warm and caress her body. They both decided to keep their blossoming affair a secret; although they both wished they could be in the open they knew that being together could cause problems in the group if this was brought into the light due to the fact that even though Kayla has been sleeping with Zevran, its pretty obvious that she still has feelings for Alistair.

Leliana couldn't help but stare at Alistair who was up ahead with Wynne and Kayla. She also couldn't help but glance at Kayla. She felt a slight twinge of jealously every time her eyes would shift over to the other Grey Warden. She had an idea that Alistair wasn't going to take her back anytime soon so she figured it would give her ample time to find out if the stolen kisses she shared with Alistair were just more than an impulse.

Since they left Redcliffe, Morrigan has noticed something going on between Alistair and Leliana. Between the glances the bard was giving the former Templar, she had to guess that the "Chantry twit" has feelings for the fool but wasn't exactly sure. Morrigan in her own strange way wanted Alistair for herself. She wouldn't touch the assassin and Qunari refused to touch her so there was only Alistair was left. Ever since Redcliffe she now saw the bard as competition she hoped to eliminate.

Every one in the group knew that Morrigan wasn't a fan of circle mages; calling them weaklings and puppets for allowing themselves to be locked up and controlled. It didn't matter if Kayla was the leader or even after she gave Morrigan her mother's book they found in the tower, it didn't change Morrigan's opinion about the other Grey Warden. The fact that Kayla fell for her fellow Grey Warden made Morrigan hate her more.

Morrigan couldn't help herself when it came to the bard and since her favorite victim was up ahead of the group she decided to verbally attack her instead.

"The way you look at him so intently, so hungrily... one would think you have never seen a man before" Morrigan says in a mocking whisper while walking beside Leliana.

Leliana rolls her eyes and quickly replies " I don't know what you're talking about".

"Are you sure?". Morrigan waves her hand at Alistair. "The way you look at the fool, its as if there is something more".

At this point Leliana couldn't help but defend the son of King Maric. She retorts " he is not a fool".

Morrigan simply smirks while looking Leliana walks ahead. She has all she needs to know about the fool and the twit; to Morrigan something is going on between them and she hopes to use that information to her advantage.

For Kayla Denerim is the place, mentioned by Teagan, where Brother Genetivi has information about Andraste's Sacred Ashes. Due to the long march everyone decided to just stop by the inn and deal with Genetivi tomorrow.

While by himself in his room Alistair couldn't help but find his pack, reach into it and pull out a single beautiful red rose. A long time ago he wanted to give it to Kayla but now since her betrayal he he would now see Leliana as the recipient. He had to see her; he knew it was a short time but he was starting to feel like himself again and it was all because of her. As he got off his bed and opened the door he never expected to run into the one person he honestly didn't want to see. On the other side of the door was the other Grey Warden.

"Kayla?"

Kayla tucks some stray hairs behind her ear. "Hey, I need to talk to you".

"Listen I-".

"NO!" Kayla yelled. She places her hand on her chest while looking into his eyes. "I just want to talk, please Alistair just talk".

Alistair felt he would regret it but Kayla owned him an explanation for her actions. With a heavy sigh he reluctantly let her in. He knew this was going to be a long day.

_**A/N:** another chapter done and over with. Another quick note due to my increasingly hectic lifestlye gotta change my update days to Wednesday and Sunday. Sorry if you don't like it but thats the way it is. Anyway sorry I didn't do this sooner but a special shout-out to Sironblood1, artilyon-rand, Starkiller720 and Warrose for their reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter cuz there is more to come. Till next time folks...PEACE._


	8. Chapter 8: Headaches And Stolen Kisses

_**A/N:** This chapter idea-wise was hard to write. I had almost delayed uploading this chapter but I just finished this chapter in the nick of time. Before I forget I would like to thank CynderJenn for the review. Anyway enjoy the chapter and ON WITH THE SHOW..._

**Once again don't own Dragon Age, Bioware does, blah, blah, etc, etc...**

This is one scenario Alistair wanted to avoid. He knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. If he was honest with himself he would rather be fighting darkspawn or spending time with Leliana trying to figure out what is happening between them. But here he is, alone in his room with his now ex-lover. Alistair couldn't help but look over at Kayla. Despite everything Alistair still found his fellow Grey Warden very attractive. He was fighting the temptation to just wrap his arms around her and kiss her. If he was ever to forgive her he was going to need answers and he was going to need them now.

For Kayla this was one situation she didn't like. For one she didn't handle confrontation well. As of now she found it hard to look at Alistair knowing the weight of her crimes. With her selfish actions she had hurt a good man. She could only sit beside him hoping he would finally say something...anything. Since she figured he was waiting on her so Kayla decided to speak first.

Kayla tucks some of her long hair into the back of her ear and awkwardly says "so Alistair-".

"Why?" Alistair quickly interrupts her.

Kayla mumbles out "I don't know".

"Come again?".

"Alistair I don't know, it just happened".

"You mean it been _**happening**_" he replied in a low angry tone.

" I understand if your upset with me but-".

"Upset isn't the word I would use. Lets see hmm...livid, angry, disappointed and other not so nice words I couldn't begin to use. There isn't enough words on a page on a page to describe how I feel right now".

"I know Alistair. I've been such a bitch...".

"Among other things...".

Kayla felt hurt by the comment but for her it was well deserved. "I deserved that".

"But of course this is all my fault". Kayla was surprised by what he said and wanted to interrupt but Alistair held his hand up silencing her as he continued to talk. "I guess I couldn't hold you attention enough that you would end up being with Zervan". Alistair looked at Kayla dead in her eyes and said "please Kayla just tell me why?".

At this point Kayla still didn't have the answer as to why she was still sleeping with Zevran. So she simply answered "I don't know".

"Of course not. And here I thought I was going to finally get some answers. You know what I'm heading out if you don't mind; I don't want you here when I come back" Alistair said in a angry and somber tone. As he left the room he didn't bother to look back or even care about Kayla at this point since he knew that he wasn't going to get the answers he seek.

Alistair wasn't really paying attention but he found himself wandering aimlessly in Denerim. It was still light out but he found himself standing outside his estranged sister Goldanna's door. He found out from Duncan that his sister was still alive and that she lived in Denerim next to some armory. He didn't know what to expect so he steeled himself and knocked on the door.

A disheveled woman wearing a dress covered in dirt and cleaning products opens the door.

"Who are you...do you have linens to wash?".

Alistair couldn't help but be nervous as he rubs the back of his neck with his hand. "Are you Goldanna?".

"Yes".

"Well this may come to you as a shock to you but my name is Alistair and I'm your brother".

It only took a moment for what Alistair said to register in Goldanna's mind. Her eyes grow as wide as saucers as she grabs Alistair by the hem of his shirt and pulls him inside.

Alistair didn't get a chance to take in his surroundings as Goldanna begins her assault.

"I knew it! I knew it! They told me you were dead! Your royal father seduced my mother he did and its all your fault shes dead. When I confronted them the guards gave me a bit of coin and turned me away. Well guess what that coin ran out" she bellowed out.

"I don't understand-"

"Of course you don't" she said quickly interrupting him. "You don't know what I had to do to survive. I have five mouths to feed betcha didn't know that".

Alistair tries his best to sympathize with his sister. "Its not like I've had an easy life since I became a Grey Warden-".

"Oh, a prince and a Grey Warden to boot" she said in sarcastic tone. "Well guess what I don't know you boy. Unless you have money I don't need a brother" she sneered out.

Alistair could feel that all too familiar feeling of hurt and disappointment rise from the pit of his stomach. But this time he refused to take this lying down; never again.

He goes into his pocket and pulls out a single copper and flicks it at her feet and says in a low angry tone "I'm sorry but don't blame me for your choices and the way you live your life. Your no sister of mine; have a nice life". With those final words Alistair simply heads out the door only now with his head held high.

While going back to the inn he thought _I'm threw playing a victim; I'm done being blamed for nothing and I'm done with being heartbroken. Its time I stood up for myself and finally get what I deserve._

Before he could reach his room he feels a pair of soft hands pull him into the hallway and before he could recover he feels a pair of soft warm lips touch his. He immediately recognized these lips belonging to his now favorite bard.

"You know if I was an assassin you would be dead, no?" Leliana whispered in a teasing seductive tone.

"Well if is was you who killed me I think I would die a good death" he said trying to match her light teasing tone.

Leliana picked up on Alistair's somber body language and couldn't help but be concern. She wraps her arms around his neck and ask "are you okay?".

He simply wraps his arms around her waist, takes a deep breath and replies "lets just say I had a long day". Taking his mind off the day he pulls Leliana into a tender and deep kiss.

If either Alistair and Leliana were paying attention to their surroundings they would notice a small mouse with intense bright yellow eyes staring at them thinking _this is interesting. Tis a wonder no one has found out. I have to use this for my advantage but how I wonde__r._

Seeing enough the mouse scurries away leaving the secret couple to themselves.

_**A/N:** I wanted to try a unique approach to the Goldanna sidequest having Alistair handle things himself. Yea you will see alot of this. Anyway I bet all of you are wondering where the hell is Zevran? Don't worry folks he will be around very soon. Anyway till next time folks...PEACE._


	9. Chapter 9: Thoughts Of An Assassin

_**A/N:** Wow...it has been a while. Sorry to those who have been waiting but Real Life can't wait so I had to deal plus it didn't help I got my first case of writer's block. There was times I did have free only to stare at my laptop screen having nothing to type what so ever. But anyway I will try to stay ahead of the game and at least update one to two times a week. Trust me as we speak I'm working hard on the next chapter. I apologize for the short chapter. Anyway enough talk ON WITH THE SHOW..._

**I DON'T OWN DRAGON AGE YADDA YADDA YOU KNOW THE REST...**

Zevran could only lie down in his tent while staring at a piece of his former life, the earring that belong to her...his one true love, Rinna. The gauntlet that held Andraste's Ashes made him come face to face with the one woman who he had truly loved then let his own ego and ambition of being a crow destroy.

There is not one day that he didn't think about her, he could wish that things were different but he took the good with the bad and allowed things to fall as they were. The combination of being an assassin along with growing up in a whorehouse allowed him to see the good in what other people might consider a deadly profession.

One thing he didn't understand was his leader, the warden mage Kayla. He would never thought he would be in this position as her companion but most of all her lover. He truly didn't mean for it to happen but she took his advances as something serious. Sure he laid on the charm and comments about her voluptous figure pretty thick but never expected for Kayla to become receptive of his words. When she finally decided to sleep with him, who was he to deny her; in hindsight probably a good idea. What made the situation far worse than he could imagine was hurting two innocent people, Alistair and Leliana.

Kayla's actions broke the heart of the poor Templar. Zevran could still remember the heartbroken and vacant look on Alistair's face. A long time ago he had that same look when he slit the throat of his precious Rinna without a second thought. He could only guess that his lifestyle and his carefree atttitude towards love and sex is probably what Kayla found an attractive quality.

Zevran did have one true regret...hurting Leliana. He knew that sooner or later she would find out about what was going on between himself and Kayla, he just didn't plan as far as to what he was going to do once she did find out. The hurt and betrayal on her face was very apparent since he knew that Leliana had deeper feelings for him but he felt that he could never be what she wants him to be. Simply put he felt that Alistair was the right man for the bard. He knew the other warden's flighty, inexperienced and indecisive nature would cause problems. In his own mind he felt that he did Alistair a favor by getting Kayla out of the way; he didn't do it in the nicest way but in some strange, fucked up way it had to be done.

He knew that this will cause problems in the future since since Kayla still had feelings for Alistair but it would up to him if he wanted Kayla back. For now he would stick to his original plan. He would travel with the wardens until he felt that he was truly safe from his former comrades then he would leave Ferelden and never come back. Where he would go...not even Zevran knew but he knew it would be far from everything, far from the memories.

Feeling that he thought about the past enough, Zevran stashed the earring and fell asleep dreaming about the woman he loved and betrayed.

_**A/N:**_ I_ was a little wary of writing this chapter. Out of all the character Zevran for me is the hardest for me to put in my own words. To me he is one complex character so I hope I did him some justice. Anyway drop a line and till next time...PEACE._


End file.
